Ron's Bad Day
by peterkent99
Summary: Ron wakes up in a bad mood and takes his frustration out on everyone around him. Will it ruin his chance to win Hermione's affection?


Hello! I have enjoyed so many stories on this site, I thought I should contribute. Hope you like it.

Like so many, I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. This privilege is extend to the incredible Ms. JKR.

Ron's Bad Day

"I am so sick of being thought of as the third wheel! The useless, dumb, ill-mannered, bloody third wheel!"

"Everyone always comments: Well, Harry is the brave one; and Hermione is the smart one. But what is Ron?! What the does he do? Does he bring anything to the table?"

"And I know how everyone answers the question: Nothing! What the hell do they know! I know exactly what I do. I…."

After thinking for a while, Ron threw his hands up in disgust.

"Anyway, it's not my job to explain it! If Harry and Hermione are my friends, they should do it! But all they seem to say is: 'Ron helps'. RON HELPS! What the heck is that! I help what; clean your broom; carry your books; wash your butt! What am I, A HOUSE ELF?!"

"Well, screw them too! I sick of being the best friend of the 'Boy Who Lived' and the 'Smartest witch of our bloody age!

Especially her! At least with Harry, I feel like we're just two mates hanging out. But, when I'm around her, I'm just…just a stupid idiot!"

Putting his face in hands, Ron let out a wail of anguish. "Aaaughhh! I just want to tell her how I feel! But, every time I try, I just get lost; my brain heats up and the words float away. It would make since if she was part Veela, but she isn't! She just Hermione! And that's the problem. She's Hermione, the girl who makes my heart hurt. To me, she is gorgeous beyond description. To her, I'm just blathering idiot she needs to constantly correct. To everyone else, I'm just the bloke who is in way over his head."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this today! Today, I just can't deal with her or anyone else. I've been insulted, pushed around, or just plain ignored to damn often. Today, I'm just pissed off enough to strike back. And if anyone doesn't likes it, the can bugger off!"

With the last rant fading from his skull, Ron got out of bed. In his shared room, he was the last one up; everyone else had already headed down for breakfast.

"Good," he thought, "I don't want to deal with anyone."

He put on his robes and looked in the mirror. "Merlin! Do I always have to look like I'm wearing someone's throwaways! I wonder who wore these robes before me. Most likely Percy, Fred and George would have placed a curse on them for a laugh. Being poor sucks!" he thought, as he turned from the mirror.

Combing his hair with his fingers, Ron headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Entering the hall, he saw that most of the gang was still at the table. Dean and Seamus were having their usual argument over Football versus Quidditch. Hermione, in all her glory, was lecturing Neville about something. Neville tried to look like he was paying attention, but kept glancing over at the Hufflepuff table; Hanna, no doubt. Harry and Ginny, who were now officially dating, were sitting across from each other gazing into each other's eyes. And as usual, Lavender was whispering something to Parvarti.

As I looked at her, she glanced back at me, shot me a dirty look, and then quickly went back to whispering in Parvarti's ear. She still wasn't over the break up.

"Crap!" he thought to himself. "Do I really want to deal with this today?"

His stomach answered his question by making a loud rumbling noise. Of course, the noise exited his body just as Pansy Parkinson was walking by with a group of Slithern girls.

Pansy, never missing an opportunity to insult someone, promptly answered his noisy stomach rumblings with a tried and true, "Weasleys are such pigs".

On any other day Ron would have just told her to bugger off, but today wasn't any other day. Turning around, Ron said in voice loud enough for half of room to hear, "Wow Pansy, I'm surprised you had time to get that insult out. I'm honored that you took time to disconnect your lips from Malfoy's ass, just to talk to me. But, please don't let me hold you up; I'm sure there is some Slytherin boy in need of your well worn lips."

Not staying to relish the shocked expression on her face or the laughing coming from the different tables, Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed the seat between Neville and Harry, who sat across from Ginny and Hermione.

"Wow, that was harsh," said Harry.

"Well, she deserved it," said Ron, as he loaded his plate with sausages. "I tired of taking crap from Slytherin shitheads like her!"

"Ron, watch your language," said Hermione, who was looking down at the book in front of her.

Lifting his head, Ron saw the top of her head; the girl who has been haunting his dreams. He wanted to hold and snog her just like he has done so many times in his dreams.

Then she looked up and he saw that disapproving look on her features. "There's that look."The look that says, I so damn smart and you aren't." In three seconds, his hearth went from worship to annoyance.

Ron, in his most snarkiest voice, replied "What is it with you Hermione? You're always telling me what to do and how to act. Is there a sign over my head that says, please tell the village idiot how to behave?"

Not being one to back down, Hermione curtly retorted, "Well, the way I see it, if you act like an idiot, you should be treated you like one."

Neither he nor Hermione noticed the number of Gryffindor faces that turned their way. Dean whispered to Seamus, "Here they go again." Neville, who was never comfortable with Ron and Hermione's arguments, shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced down at his plate. Huge, devilish grins appeared on Lavender and Parvarti faces; they did so enjoy it when those two quarreled. And Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes, sighed, and waited for Ron to back down as usual.

However, this time he didn't.

Looking Hermione straight in the eye, Ron slowly stated, "Well Hermione, the way I see it, you're neither my mother nor my girlfriend; so stop acting like both! Everyday you give me that look that basically says everything I do is wrong. And when I do something right, you get this surprised expression on your face like, 'That was bloody lucky; or look the trained monkey just learned something new!' Well, I'm just a little bit tired of it! I mean, if I was snogging you, I would at least feel obligated to put up with your crap. But, since you always make it ever so clear that you're out my league, that's not going to happen. "

"And if the idiot keeps talking, it never will," whispered Seamus to Dean, causing Dean to spit out his milk.

"So, the way I see it," continued Ron, if I'm never going to get to kiss and hold you, I shouldn't have to put up with your condescending, holier than though, prissy, stick up my rump, miss know it all, attitude!"

Hermione looked at Ron with an expression of disbelief on her face. Slowly, she rose from the table, her expression turning from disbelief, to hurt, and finally to anger. She hardly heard Neville say, "Crap" as he moved away from Ron, not wanting to get hit by the expected hex.

Raising her empty hand, and pointing it at Ron, she looked as if she was about lay into him like never before. Her mouth opened and closed twice as if she wanted say something. However, to everyone's surprise, nothing came out of her mouth. Slowly, her hand went back down to her side and she stepped away from the table, turned and walked forcefully out of the hall.

Ron, who was still starring at the space that Hermione just occupied, shrugged his shoulders, shifted his gaze down to his plate, picked up his fork, and began to eat his sausages.

After thirty seconds, Ginny jumped into the heated air that Hermione left and yelled, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Ron didn't even look up. "Nothing," he replied.

"Oh, something has gotten into you. In a span of five minutes, you just brutally insulted two people. And one just happens to be one of your best friends!"

"So what if I did," said Ron, finally looking at his sister. "What's it to you!"

"She's my friend too, you stupid git," replied Ginny.

"Well sister," said Ron snidely, "you always tell me to stay out of your business. Well, now it's my turn to return the favor. Stay out of my business!"

"I will when you don't insult my friends, you ass!" replied Ginny.

Ron rose from his seat, looked at Ginny and then turned to Harry. "Harry, can't you control your girlfriend!" With that, he turned a walked away.

Behind his back, Ron heard Ginny yell, "He is sooo dead!" He glanced back and saw Harry grabbing Ginny as she was halfway over the table, wand in hand. As he walked out of the hall, he heard her say, "Let me go. I don't care if he is my brother, he is dead meat!"

Not even bothering to return to the dorms to get his books, Ron walked straight to his History of Magic class. He purposely picked a seat in the back of class, folded his arms on top of the desk and went right to sleep. Twenty minutes later, he heard the other students come in. He didn't bother to look up. The only time he did raise his head was when he heard Harry saying, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Of course, he was talking to Hermione. Ron watched as they both took their regular seats in the middle of the classroom. Harry turned his way and mouthed "What the Heck?" Ron just shrugged his shoulders and placed his head back on the desk.

After class, Hermione made a swift beeline straight for the door. Harry, who followed closely behind her, glanced at Ron and quickly tossed him a little piece of paper.

Opening it, he read the quickly scrawled note. "Help me out mate! You've got to apology to Hermione AND to your sister. I can't deal with both of them being upset!"

Ron just stared at the note. "Great Ron, you've bungled it again." Standing up, he balled up the note, and shoved it into his pocket.

As he exited the class room, he heard a voice say, "Hey Weasel, I heard you told that filthy mudblood off at breakfast today. You finally realize that even a lowly pureblood like yourself is still better than any mudblood?"

Ron took a deep breath and turned. There stood Draco Malfoy. As usual he had that arrogant smirk on his face. And, as usual, he was flanked by the trolls in training, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Merlin, how I hate the smirk," thought Ron. "It's even worse than Hermione's disapproving look. At least she's sincere with hers. Malfoy's look was all arrogance. It came directly from the knowledge that Daddy's money could buy his skinny, pale butt out of any crap he got into. And for that, I dislike him more than ever!"

Seeing that he got a reaction, Draco continued his taunting. "Although, I would never touch her, I must admit, Granger is one mudblood some Slytherins wouldn't mind dipping their wands into."

Both Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Each had their wands out waiting for Ron to go for his. Usually, Ron would have automatically obliged them, and swiftly gotten himself cursed until next week. However, not today. Today, Ron wasn't in the mood to play kid games with Slytherins. Today, he felt cold, calculating and vicious. It was the same feeling he got just before he crushed an opponent in chess. And if there was one thing Ron was good at, it was chess. Right now, the world was his chessboard. He viewed the three boys in front of him and saw all the potential ways to do damage.

Holding out his hands so that they could see he didn't have his wand out, Ron walked within arm's reach of Malfoy. "Maybe I have decided that I am tired of being Granger's whipping boy." he stated.

"You hear that boy's a Weasel has finally seen the light. Granger might be shaggable, but she still is a mudblood know-it-all." Crabbe and Goyle made grunting sounds which could be interpreted as laughter.

Looking at three boys, Ron smiled. "Yeah, she is a know-it-all, but I'll tell you something, there are a few things that she and all the other muggle born girls can do that the other witches can't. "

"Yeah what's that Weasel. Is it true what they say about muggle born girls? Do they go all the way? Better, yet does Granger?" replied Malfoy with his arms folded. He didn't worry about Ron trying to curse him, not with mates next to him with their wands out.

Ron looked around and then leaned a littler closer to Draco. "Well, said Ron, if you treat them right, they'll teach you how to fight like muggles."

With that, Ron quickly took a step toward Draco and kneed him directly in the crotch. Malfoy instantly tumbled forward, his hand grabbing his privates. One second later --just as Ron figured-- Crabbe and Goyle charged at him, both from each side. He knew he was too close to Draco for them to use their wands. Instead of trying to turn and bolt like they expected, Ron dropped straight-down under their hands and rolled backwards out of their grasp. Crabbe and Goyle instantly collided with one another. Taking advantage of their entanglement, Ron pulled out his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Crabbe and Goyle, who had just untangled themselves and were in the process of raising their wands, instantly went slack and collapsed on top of Malfoy.

Ron stood up and walked over to the prone Draco, who now had Crabbe and Goyle on top of him. Starring down at Draco, Ron loudly said, "I am only going to tell you this once, you little ferret; so you better listen well. If I ever hear you refer to Hermione Granger as a 'Mudblood' again, I WILL PERSONALLY KNOCK YOUR DAMN TEETH OUT."

Not waiting for a reply, Ron turned around and walked away. As he turned, for the first time, he realized he had an audience. A bunch of students, some Slytherins, had witness his little row and heard his threat. "Well, he thought, I'm not getting out of this one. And since I don't have the Harry's luck for avoiding punishment, I might as well just go turn myself in to McGonagall. Better her, than Snape."

Ron walked up to Professors McGonagall's door, took a deep breath and knocked. Too his surprise, there was no answer. Not knowing exactly what to do, He sat down on the floor in front of her door. Legs bent, elbows perched on knees, and his face resting in his hands, he thought, "Damn, I can't even turn myself in correctly."

After about 20 minutes, he heard quick footsteps walking toward him. Professors McGonagall approached, a sour expression displayed on her face. "Mr. Weasley, I have already heard about your little stunt with the Slytherin students. While I am very disappointed in you, due to a more pressing emergency, I do not have the time to deal with you in a just manner. So, for your punishment, you will report immediately to Professor Hagrid. He is done with classes today, and is already expecting you. I am sure he will have some unpleasant task for you to do. But no matter the task, you have just lost Gryffindor 50 house points. Good day!"

"Crap," thought Ron. "Not only will everyone be pissed at me for loosing house points, but now I probably have to take a trip to the bloody Forbidden Forest! Knowing my luck, Hagrid will want to go collect spider venom or something. "

Slowly, Ron made his way down to Hagrid's home. All through the walk there, he thought, "please not spiders." Finally reaching the hut, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Instantly he heard Fang's deep bark, which was quickly followed by Hagrid's deeper voice telling the dog to quite down. "Shussh, ya great big coward! You're not scarring anyone!" Hagrid opened the door, and said, "Oh, it's you. Well, come on in! Take a seat. I was just taking the kettle of the fire."

As Hagrid fumbled with the kettle, he glanced back at Ron. "What the heck were ya thinking Ron, I know Malfoy is a right pain, but you know he isn't worth the trouble."

"Well, he deserved it," mumbled Ron.

"What did he do?" said Hagrid over his shoulder.

"He insulted Hermione," said Ron.

"Oh," said Hagrid. "Well, hear, take some tea. It'll calm you down."

Ron took the bowl size cup from Hagrid. "Thanks," he mumbled.

After a couple of minutes of sipping in silence, Hagrid put down his tea. "Well, come on then, time to get to work."

"Bugger," thought Ron. "Here it comes, spider milking time."

"What do I have to do," said Ron.

"Well, replied Hagrid. I heard ya were good at de-gnomeing a garden. I haven't had a chance to get to mine so, let's start with that."

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief. De-gnomeing the garden wasn't bad. It was one of the many chores he had to perform at the Burrow. He spent two hours twirling and throwing the rather ill tempered gnomes into the forest. As soon as he flung the last one, Hagrid came around the hut carrying a large axe.

"Good job, Ron. Well that should've warmed ya up for your next task. I'm sure you have chopped wood before." Hagrid pointed to a pile of wood next to the garden fence. "While I don't have an axe your size, I thought my hand-axe should work find for ya," said Hagrid, as he handed Ron an axe that was the size of a full size one.

Usually, Ron would have thought of a witty comment in order to delay the work. However, he held his tongue this time. While it wasn't one of his favorite tasks, Ron didn't complain. He knew things could be a lot worst, like having to bathe a blast-end skwert.

As Ron chopped the wood, the events today flashed through his head. One stood out above the rest: telling off Hermione. He felt the anger drain out of him, only to be replaced by regret. "I've blown that for good," he thought.

After about 4 -5 hours of chopping and stacking, Hagrid appeared out of the front door. "Ron, that's enough, come inside and wash up."

Ron saw some sandwiches and pumpkin juice on the table. "Here" said Hagrid, since you missed lunch and dinner is ending now, I got you some sandwiches. Tuck in." Ron, who was starving, quickly began to devour the sandwiches. He was surprised to find that they were actually quite good.

As Ron started in you his third sandwich and fourth glass of pumpkin juice, Hagrid began to talk. "You know, people often wonder why an amazing wizard like Dumbledore trusts me. I must admit, I use to wonder me'self. It did take me a long time to figure out, but I eventually did. You see Ron; I know I'm not the fastest broom on the pitch. However, I do have some gifts that make me valuable in me own way. And why they aren't so obvious to others, they are obvious to the people who care to look. And of course, these are the people who call me friend. Dumbledore sees those things in me. And I'm willing to bet Harry and Hermione see'um in you. You may not know exactly what it is, but it is special enough for them to trust you and to call you friend."

"Yeah, Hagrid, I know that." replied Ron, while looking into his plate. "It's just that, sometimes it's not easy being the best friend of the most famous wizard in Britain and the smartest witch in school. Especially, when...when you want to be more than friends with one of them.

"Well," said Hagrid with a grin on his face, "I think your sister Ginny would be quite upset if she found out you wanted to be more than friends with Harry."

Ron, looked up with horror on his face, "Hagrid! That not what I meant. I was talking about Hermione!"

Roaring with laughter, Hagrid, leaned so far back in his chair, he nearly tipped over. "I know Ron. I just couldn't resist giv'in ya grief. Just you remember what I said about being their friend; it's something to think about. And as for being more than friends, give it time; everything happens at its own pace. Well, I think you've done enough for today and it's getting late; time to head back to the castle."

As he walked back to the castle, Ron reflected on Hagrid's words. "You know" he thought, "Hagrid may be crazy as a loon when it comes to his extremely dangerous pets, but his heart and sometimes his head are in the right place. I need to thank him next time I see him."

Slowly, he reached the Gryffindor common room. Since dinner was done, he was sure everyone would be in the common room, relaxing more than studying. However, with any luck, Hermione would be in the library studying and Ginny would be with Harry, snogging in a dark corner. Approaching the picture of the Fat Lady, Ron said the password: "Snakes stink."

As he thought, most of the Gryffindors were relaxing. Some noticed him. Seamus shouted, "Look, its Ron, the dragon slayer!" Dean quickly shouted, "More like Ron the Dragon castrater." At that, everyone laughed.

Ear slightly turning red, Ron looked around the packed room and saw Harry and Ginny by the fire place. Despite the laughing and cheering, Ginny's expression quickly turned dark. Immediately, she stood and started to walk in Ron's direction.

However, before Ginny got to him, someone grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around. Ron turned, fist raised, ready fight. His froze as his eyes rested on Hermione's face.

Hermione defiantly looked at Ron and said, "What, are you going to hit me now?"

"No," said Ron as he broke eye contact. "I thought you were Malfoy looking for revenge."

"Yeah, I heard about your exploits earlier today," said Hermione. "Even Malfoy isn't stupid enough to seek revenge in the Gryffindor common room. Plus, last I heard, he is in the hospital wing icing his privates."

"I'm sure Pansy is trying to help him with that," replied Ron.

Hermione, who didn't even crack a smile at his little quip, stated, "I hope you didn't send Malfoy there on my account."

"Malfoy is a git and had it coming, said Ron, in a fierce tone. "I'm sick of him calling people mudbloods and getting away with it."

"Oh!" said Hermione, who still had a look of anger on her face. "So it is okay for you to insult me, but no one else can."

Rolling his eyes, Ron stated, "Look Hermione I didn't mean to insult you; I just want you to stop bossing me around."

"That's right, said Hermione; you did say that I have no right to do that. Well, let's address that problem right now."

"Look, Hermione, started Ron, nothing has changed. You have no right to …."

Ron was suddenly cut off by Hermione who had grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down toward her. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed Ron full on the lips. Her kiss was fierce and passionate. Ron did not know what to do. He raised his hands up, so that everyone could see that it was she who was holding on to the back of his neck with the kiss. After, about 20 seconds, Hermione, broke the kiss. Both were panting as if they were having trouble breathing.

After catching his breath, all Ron could say was, "Wow!"

Hermione shook her head to focus her thoughts. Through gritted teeth, Hermione said, "I am not done with you yet."She grabbed Ron's hands and placed it on her backside. Ron's eyes widened with shock and alarm. Before he could do anything, she grabbed his face and kissed him again. This time her tongue entered his mouth and caressed his. They stood there for at lease 15 seconds before Ron thought to remove his hand from her rear and to step away from her.

His eyes, bulging from their sockets, Ron, quickly scanned the common room. Everyone was staring back at him with a look of disbelief on their faces. Eventually, his eyes revolved back to Hermione. Hands on her hip, her look of anger had not faded.

"OK, HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MENTAL!" yelled Ron. You kiss me and then place my hand on your backside, and you look at me like I did something wrong!"

Hermione shifted her stance and crossed her arms. "Ok, you have now officially had the privilege of snogging and holding me. So, by your own reasoning, you can and will listen to every bloody word I have to say!"

Moving her finger into Ron's face, Hermione quickly began to talk. "Everyone has a bad day Ron! However, it doesn't give you the right to act like a jerk! If it worked that way, poor Neville would be the biggest ass at Hogwarts!"

"Hey, I don't have that many bad days," replied Neville

"Also," continued Hermione. "While you can be so pigheaded and rude; for the record, no one in this room thinks you are dumb! Ginny and Lavender please put your hands down!"

For the first time, Ron saw her face soften.

"For your information, Ronald, I have liked you ever since first year. When you and Harry rescued me from the troll, I knew I was lucky to be your friend. But, when I saw you sacrifice yourself on that chessboard, I knew that I wanted to be more than friends with you. Yes, Harry has the ability to thwart every trap thrown at him, and I am good at knowing facts, but you Ronald know about life. You bring scope and balance to our deeds and misfortunes by putting them in the proper perspective. You make the hard lessons easier to swallow by making us laugh even while facing danger. You remind us that while we aren't perfect, we can still make a difference by just trying. "

Hermione continued on. "And with your little stunt with Malfoy and his apes, you have proven that you are just as capable at being just as rash, pig-headed, and brave as Harry!"

"Hey," replied Harry. "I'm not rash and pig-headed!"

Both Hermione and Ginny yelled, "Shut up Harry!"

"So, stop playing the 'poor little me' role. If someone doesn't see the cleverness, bravery, and loyalty you exhibit on a daily, the can bugger off." said Hermione.

"Now," said Hermione. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

With a guilty and slightly fearful expression on his face, Ron looked at her and simply said, "I'm sorry."

"Good," replied Hermione. "And Ron, just for the record, if you ever again treat me like you did this morning; you will never again get the privilege of snogging or touching me. And, I think that is something we both would miss. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes, Mione" replied Ron.

"Double good!" said Hermione, now with a genuine smile on her face. With that, Hermione again stood on the tips of her toes, gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek, whirled around and headed straight for the girl's dorm. She was soon closely followed by Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor girls.

The Gryffindor boys all watched the girls go. After, the girls were completely gone, Harry walk over to Ron and said, "I think she really likes you mate."

"Bloody hell!" replied Ron with a look of shock on his face. "I don't know if I should be extremely happy or extremely afraid."

In the corner, Dean leaned over to Seamus and whispered, "Personally, I would be extremely afraid."

"Got that right" Replied Seamus.

The End

First fanfic ever! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
